Risen Faith(prologue)
by Xxbrokenpictures
Summary: What if Buffy wasn't the only one brought back from the dead? R/r!!!! (I suck at summaries)


Risen Faith(prologue)  
----------  
By: Buffy Ann Summers  
  
Summary: What if Buffy wasn't the only one brought back fromt the dead?  
  
A/n: um... okay. Kinda kooky, kind crazy, and kinda short. R/R! I wanna  
know if I should continue!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I need time (time)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space   
No, I need me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was dark and the air stood still. Everything was perfect.  
Everthing seemed right. It had to be -for the ceremony. The virigin was   
killed and her blood was poured over the child's grave. The child that will  
bring balance. The child that died five years before the child of light had  
been risen. They had to restore the balance.   
  
The ground shook from the intensity of the blood. Hell was opening.  
"Give her back to us..." hithered the one in the hooded black outfit  
"Bring her back to us..." it hithered again. The earth rumbled once more as  
four others formed a circle around the figure. It shouted and thunder struck   
the heavens. Both heaven and hell fought and in the end they lost. everthing  
silenced. And stared unto the ground awaiting for movement. They grinned as  
a hand broke through the earth followed by limb to limb and leg to leg.   
  
She was frightened and was in shock. Her senses as blind as a bat and  
her vision just as blur. She fell to the ground trying to remember just how it  
felt to walk again. It took a while and they left her alone.  
  
She stared at her hands and then to the horizon that had been opted   
for sunrise in a few minutes. She didn't get it. She didn't get it at all.   
Her hands bled and most of her fingernails were either gone or lost in blood.  
  
She stifen her muscles from the encrypted tombed, which she had   
awakened from hours ago. She inhaled, letting her lungs get use to the rise   
and fall of her chest. The air she breathed sent warm blood into her veins  
and the pale dead color of her skin had finally taken back it's rosey skin  
she had been roobed of long ago.  
  
She knew she died -a few of five years at the most, but she never   
really knew when. It wasn't like the books she had taken intrests back then.  
How those so called psyhics say 'there is a light at the end'. Bullshit.   
There was none. Squat. Nada. The only thing she remembered was the flames of  
hell. The intensed heat that shot from her skin nearly diminished her pores.  
She hugged herself. She was tormented. She was robbed of her body. She was  
raped.  
  
More blood fell from her wounded hands and she winced once she tried  
to assist them. She stiffled a sobb. Moreless, this was no time to me crying.  
The sun rose like they always did, but she could never determine where -west?  
or east? She squinted her eyes to adjust to the brightness that awakened her  
dead senses. Where was she now?  
  
By the time the sky turned blue, and the sky was up. She was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I used to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She arrived a little late than she expected. But she was home.   
Nothing like a little home sweet home to heighten your dead senses. She   
remembered everything. From fight to fight. From death to death. She got off   
the car and decided to strode the sidewalks that she had ached for when she  
was driven away from this place. A voice questioned her if it was a right   
thing to do, but she nodded and said it was for the best. The voice let her  
be and followed her. Her sleek leather boots made sounds in the abandoned  
walkways. It seemed deserted, but it was one in the morning -who would you  
expect at this type of hour. A smirk played one her face. She had an idea  
who. The only thing was. She just had to find her.  
  
She traced her fingers along the tombstone of a loved one. She   
uttered to it that she was taking revenge.  
  
"She'll pay" she chuckled, "she'll pay for destroying our happy   
family"  
  
She broke down in front of the gave and sobbed a little. Wiping the  
tombstone with her sleeve she spoke again "we were happy, before she came  
and interfeared with your plans .." she scoffed "boy, did you have plans.  
And you were so busey with them .. You still found time to deal with lil' ol'  
me..."   
  
Her face then turned cold and icy "I'll make her pay. Even if it   
takes to getting her family one by one" she then stroke the tombstone with a  
touch "I'll make you so proud of me..."  
  
She rose to her feet, bid goodbye, and once again left before anyone  
noticed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a usual non profit kind of day at the magic box. Willow sat  
along with Tara bombarded by a couple of books that reached their eyes. Free  
reading was what they called it. Giles had a new shipment of spell books and  
both called dibs to it before it was placed out of shelves. They giggled with  
glee as they tried some mild concoctions here and there, but nothing serious.  
  
The watcher of course, who went by the name of Rupert Giles was busey  
doing deductions from the shop and investments they had made earlier and time  
to time yelled to the Anya -the ex demon who too busied herself at finding  
comfort at counting the days earnings.  
  
The slayer, who had just entered the room with two other figures  
behind her gave an exaperated sigh. Patrolling was a drag, only dusted a  
minimum of five vamps -which she thought was the lamest amount of dusted   
vamps in the history of slayerism. Spike glanced at her and shot her a   
worried look. She told him off and slumped down to get some rest on the red  
velvety couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What am I to do with my life  
Why am I supposed to know what's right  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected  
tell 'em what I like  
What I won't  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stay corrected   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly with such force the door swung open and there stood the  
girl with slightly curled hair that was way past her shoulders. She held a  
smirk on her face and titled her head.  
"Home sweet home.." she said in a devilish tone "Guess what, B. I'm  
back. I'm bad. And I'm your not the only one with a groupy of ..."  
Buffy's jaw dropped and she blinked more than she could count.  
"FAITH?..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC.......... 


End file.
